Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle call Derek a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Foo
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle call Derek a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Foo was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Jazzi and Noodle make Derek cry and make fun of him because of Bing Bong's death. And then, Luna and Rei ground Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle and get Foo to beat them up. Later that night, Mrs Vons and Mr Vons comfort Derek and make him some pretzel dogs and pina colada. Cast *Ivy as Evil Jazzi. *Kendra as Evil Noodle. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi and Derek. *Kayla as Foo. *African Vulture as Mrs Vons. *David as Randall. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Evil Noodle, Evil Jazzi, and Derek are watching Inside Out, however Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Derek starts crying) Evil Jazzi: Derek was crying over Bing Bong's death. Evil Noodle: You are such a crybaby soldier! Jazzi and Evil Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Derek in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a loser. Evil Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Jazzi, Evil Noodle, and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby soldier!! starts crying and sobbing and Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle laugh at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Rei Rei: (changes to Scary Voice) EVIL JAZZI!!! YOU AND EVIL NOODLE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Evil Jazzi's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Rei: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, how dare you make Derek cry and make fun of him! Luna: I agree with Rei. Rei: You probably made Derek cry. Luna: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Rei: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $30,000 because of what you did to make Derek cry! That does it! You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 3rd birthday. And for that, Foo was going to beat you up! Foo, beat up Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle! appears Foo: Prepare for some bleeding! beats up Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Jazzi and Evil Noodle start crying and sobbing Foo: That's what you get for making fun of Derek. to: Derek's bedroom was crying and sobbing. Mrs Vons and Mr Vons are comforting him Mrs Vons: It's okay, Derek. Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are getting beaten up by Foo. Derek: I know, Dad and Mom. Bing Bong's death was the saddest moment. Mr Vons: It's okay, son. We are going to make you some pretzel dogs and pina colada. Derek: Really, Dad? I will feel happy when you and Mom make me some pretzel dogs and pina colada. Mr Vons: Also, Randall will be inviting you for some dinner. Also, me and your mother love you, and you are our son. Derek: I love you, Dad. Mr Vons: I love you too, son. to: The kitchen of the Vons household; Derek and Randall had some dinner, with Derek having some pretzel dogs and pina colada and Randall having some spaghetti and meatballs and lemonade to: The bathroom of the Vons household; Derek brushes his teeth while Randall watches him Derek brushed his teeth, Randall notices him being tired Randall: Derek, are you okay? Derek: Yes, Randall. I'm okay, but I'm extremely tired and exhausted. Randall: I know, Derek. Having some dinner sure made you feel extremely sleepy. Vons and Mr Vons carry Derek to his room Mrs Vons: Say goodnight, Derek. Derek: Goodnight, Randall. Randall: Goodnight to you too. back to: Derek's bedroom Mr Vons: (while tucking Derek in) Derek, I know Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are stupid for making fun of you. But you need to get to sleep. Derek: I know, Dad. But, i hate Jazzi and Noodle so much. Mrs Vons: I know you do, Derek. Mr Vons: (while walking to his and Mrs Vons' room) Goodnight, son. Vons also walks to her and Mr Vons' room Derek: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, i hate you. falls asleep end Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998